What is most important to me
by Sweet L
Summary: Ignore the title. Well, Edgeworth has something important to say to Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_** This is the first fic I've ever wrote, so it's not so good, I apologize. Anyway, it's set after Justice For All.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ace Attorney series. **

**

* * *

**Phoenix Wright sat on the couch that was in the living room of his apartment, looking impatiently at the clock. He was waiting for Miles Edgeworth, his boyfriend. _"My boyfriend ..."_ he thought, with a smile on his face.

He never imagined that the relationship between them would turn into something other than friendship. Sure, he always dreamed of this moment, loving the prosecutor for his entire life, with hopes that one day he would return his feelings. But his hopes ended on that fateful day…when that note was found on his desk.

**"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death"**

Phoenix felt chills to remember. Those simple words had a major impact on his life. He felt lost, sad, betrayed ... After all he had done for him, trying to save him in all ways he could, Edgeworth, the man he loved so much, chose to throw away his life. And he could never forgive him for that.

And then, a year later, Edgeworth simply reappeared; after leaving everyone thinking that he had committed suicide. Initially he wished that the prosecutor never had returned, feeling betrayed by his sudden departure, but his feelings changed after that, unexpectedly, Edgeworth confessed his feelings for him. Phoenix then closed his eyes, reminding of that day.

**- - x - - x - -**

_"Wright, I ..._ _I need to talk to you". Edgeworth said, after entering in the office._

_Phoenix then looked at him._ _"What do you want, Edgeworth__?__ "_

_Edgeworth could feel anger in Phoenix words, but he kept talking. "I know you're angry with me, and I do not blame you ..._ _I shouldn't have left that note ..._ _and shouldn't have left without saying…"_

_Phoenix was still looking at him, without saying any word._

_"I know I've disappointed you ..._ _I am sorry."_

_Phoenix then lowered his head, avoiding looking at Edgeworth. "Yes, you really disappointed me ..._ _but I also understand that you had your reasons to go."_

_Then both were in silence, not knowing what to say..__._ _Phoenix was the first to break it._

_"If that's all you had to say, I think you better go, Edgeworth."_

_Edgeworth then realized he hadn't said what he really wanted to say to Phoenix. "No …_ _I still have something to say ..._ _I ..."_

_Phoenix then looked at him, waiting for him to say what he came to say._

_"I ... I love you, Phoenix" Edgeworth finally said, turning his back to Phoenix, not wanting him to see his face getting red. "That's all I have to say. Now excuse me ..." He said, walking toward the door without looking back._

_Phoenix couldn't believe what he heard, Edgeworth said he loved him!_ _These were the words that he always wanted to hear from the prosecutor ... and those words made any resentment that he felt for him immediately disappear, giving place to the love he felt for him ... He was paralyzed , looking at the prosecutor ... "_Phoenix_,_ damn, do something!" _He said to himself._

_So, without further thinking, he ran toward Edgeworth, and held his arm. "Wait, Miles." __He turned him in his direction and looked into his eyes. "Miles ..._ _I love you too ..."_ _Phoenix said with a smile on his face._

_Miles gave a small smile. "I thought you hated me now."_

_"Well ..._ _You thought wrong then."_ _Phoenix said, looking down. "Just ...__don't__ disappear again ..._ _don't leave me again ..."_

_"I won't, I promise ..." Edgeworth said, kissing Phoenix, holding him close. _

**- - x - - x - -**

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up and, with a big smile, he opened the door. Then he saw his boyfriend.

"Hi Miles ..." He said, giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hello, Phoenix ... " Said the prosecutor, returning the kiss.

"Oh, please, come in ..." Phoenix said, opening way so he could enter. "Sit down. You want something to drink? ".

"No, thank you ..." Edegeworth responded, with a serious expression on his face.

"…Is something wrong? You were so serious on the phone ... and now too. " Phoenix said, a little worried. Edgeworth was usually serious, but there was something wrong this time, he could feel it.

"Phoenix ... I have something to tell you ..."

* * *

**Author's notes: Chapter 2 comming soon...and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**_** Yay chapter 2! Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth…but I wish I did, really…**

* * *

"What is it? You're worrying me ..." Phoenix asked, looking at the prosecutor. _"If he's having so much trouble to tell me, definitely isn't a good thing"._

Edgeworth hesitated for a few seconds, knowing that it would disappoint Phoenix, but then he finally started talking.

"Phoenix...I'll have to go back to Europe for some time ... probably for a long time ..." He finally said, looking at Phoenix, seeing sadness in his eyes.

This was it, Edgeworth was leaving again ... _"He's going away again ..._ _he will leave me again ..." _Phoenix thought, unable to hide the sadness and disappointment he was feeling.

"For how long?" He asked, afraid to know the answer.

"I... I don't know ... a year, maybe longer ..."

That was the answer he didn't wanted to hear. He closed his eyes, not wanting that Edgeworth saw the tears that began to appear in them.

"I'm sorry, Phoenix ..." Edgeworth began, placing a hand in his shoulders.

"This will not change the fact that you're leaving..."

"I hadn't planned this ..."

"It doesn't matter."

"I promise to return as soon as possible ..."

"That's enough, Edgeworth." Phoenix said, feeling angry. Then he started to talk everything that was stuck in his throat.

"So you came here just to tell me you're leaving? You didn't have to waste your precious time ... Firstly, why did you come back? It would have been much better if you hadn't come back ..."

"Phoenix, I ..." Edgeworth began to speak, but was stopped by Phoenix.

"You said you would stay by my side, that you wouldn't leave again ..." He said, a tear falling from his eyes. "You lied to me ..."

"You don't understand ... I have obligations to accomplish..."

"Yes, maybe I don't understand ... but there's one thing I understand ... I understand that your work is more important for you than I am..."

"Now you're being childish." Edgeworth said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes! Yes I am! I... I just ..." At this point, tears began to fall from his eyes. "I just don't want to be only God knows how long without seeing you ..."

Then he couldn't take it anymore, he fell on his knees, tears falling uncontrollably from his eyes. Edgeworth then felt guilty, knowing that it was he who made his boyfriend cry. Then he knelt near Phoenix and hugged him, starting to cry too. They stayed like this for a while, until Phoenix calmed down.

"I'm sorry Phoenix, I'm sorry ..."

"If you really sorry, don't go ..."

"Phoenix, please understand, I have to go ... I promise I'll return as soon as possible ..."

"No..." Phoenix said, getting up quickly, wiping his tears. Then he turned his back Edgeworth.

"Then go, Edgeworth ..."

Edgeworth got up, thinking of something to say to his boyfriend, but couldn't say anything. He then just turned his back and walked toward the door, looking at Phoenix one last time.

"My flight will leave tomorrow at ten o'clock." He said, leaving the apartment. Before closing the door, he said one last thing. "I love you."

"I love you too ..." Phoenix said, starting to cry again, feeling like he wouldn't see Edgeworth for a long time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****Chapter 3 coming soon, I hope... Thanks for reading, really, I appreciate it! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes:**_** Yay chapter 3! Hum…this chapter shouldn't exist; it came from nowhere...lol. Really random. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading, and thanks for everything else. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Ace Attorney series, how sad… :(**

* * *

Maya arrived in Phoenix's apartment, hungry as ever, opening the door with a smile on her face.

"Nick, I'm back! I hope you bought my burg-

She stopped talking after seeing Phoenix sitting on the couch, apparently crying.

"Nick, what's wrong? Are you okay? ". She asked, approaching from him. Phoenix, noticing her presence, quickly wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Oh, Maya ... it's nothing, I'm fine ..."

She then sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, you're not! You're crying! I demand an explanation immediately! "She insisted, still not getting a response from him.

"... This has something to do with Mr. Edgeworth, right?" She asked, and when she saw his eyes filled with tears again, she knew she was right.

"What he has done now? Please, tell me…"

Phoenix was silent for some time, feeling like he would start crying again if he started speaking now. Maya waited patiently until he calmed down.

"He …he's going away again..."He finally spoke.

"…Going away? Where he's going? "She asked, confused.

"He's going in a business trip to Europe ..."

Maya looked at him, feeling a little relieved. _So it was just a business trip_ _... I thought it was something more serious_. She thought.

"Aw, Nick, stop crying! You don't need to be so sad because you'll stay a few days away from him!" She said, trying to cheer him up, but it didn't work.

"This is the problem! He will not be just a few days away ... he will be more than a year!"

"What? A year? What the hell of business trip is this that takes all this time? ".

Phoenix then lowered his head again, not saying another word.

"Nick! You can't just sit there doing nothing! You got to stop him!"

"You think I haven't tried? I've talked with him, but he didn't heard me ... I don't know what to do to stop him ... "He said, tears falling from his eyes again.

Maya kept watching him, not knowing what to say to comfort him. She then put her arms around him, hugging him.

"Maya…this is not fair ... he first got me thinking about for a whole year that he had died, and now ...now that I thought he would stay with me he will leave again ..."

Maya said nothing, just stood beside him, trying to comfort him. _No, this is not right! Mr. Edgeworth will have to listen to me!_

"Nick... you need to rest. Go to your room and try to get some sleep. "Maya said, after he calmed down.

Phoenix agreed with her, getting up and walking towards his room.

"Thank you, Maya." He said, looking at her with a small smile.

"No problem Nick! Just don't forget my burgers! ". She said, smiling back.

Phoenix then went into his room, lying on his bed, without bothering to change his clothes. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted and falling asleep minutes later.

Meanwhile, Maya was in the living room, waiting for Phoenix to fall asleep to put her plan into practice.

"I think he slept ..." She said, softly. Then she took his phone that she had put in her pocket without him knowing it, and started looking for Edgeworth's number.

"Let's see ... here it is."

_He will listen to me_ ... She thought, waiting for him to answer the phone.

_"Miles Edgeworth speaking"._

"Mr. Edgeworth, it's me, Maya!"

"_Maya? Why are you calling me? Is there something wrong?__"_

"Mr. Edgeworth, I'll go straight to the point, how can do this to Nick? You can't leave him like this!" She said, angry.

_"... __So he already told you." _

"Yes, he did! He said that you will leave him because of a business trip, and this isn't right!"

_"Maya, this is an important trip, I can't-_

"Important? It's more important than Nick?" Maya asked, interrupting the prosecutor.

_"I didn't say that ..."_

"You didn't, but it is as if you had said! You'll leave him because of this trip! Do you know how much this is hurting him? Maybe it doesn't make much difference for you to spend a year or more away from him, but it does for him, because he loves you!"

_"I..."._

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses. I just called to tell you to think carefully about this before you go... and good night! ". She said, hanging up the phone, annoyed.

_Well ... I hope this helps him to give up of this trip_. Maya thought. _At least things can't get worse than they already are._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes:**_** Oh chapter 4! …This chapter was complicated to write, really… It took me some time. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading, and thanks for everything else. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Ace Attorney series, and you know I don't… :(**

* * *

Phoenix awoke in the next morning with a terrible headache. Last night was little sleep for the lawyer; he spent almost the whole night thinking of what to say to Edgeworth in the airport.

_What should I do? I don't have hopes of making him give up of this trip ... I don't know if I should try ..._ _Maybe I really was being childish ... I know he didn't choose to make this trip, so I have to understand that he has to do it ..._ _right?_ He thought, making his head hurt even more.

He then stood up, looking at the clock, only then realizing how much was late.

"Oh no, I'm late!" He said, changing his clothes and running as fast as he could. Arriving in front of his apartment he found Maya, who was waiting for him.

"Good morning Nick, you're late, and I knew you'd be late, that's why I've left the taxi waiting for you! Now go!" She said, without further explanation.

"Thank you, Maya." He said, entering the taxi.

"Good luck with Mr. Edgeworth, and don't forget my burgers!" It was the last thing she said before the taxi go.

Phoenix then gave a last look at the clock. _I hope to get there in time._ _I need to see him one last time before he go, even though it is difficult to say goodbye to him._

**x-- x-- x**

Edgeworth was at the airport, waiting the hour of his flight, and waiting for something more, or someone. He glanced at his phone, but there was no message, no missed call. He hadn't spoken to Phoenix from the time he announced his departure, and there was no sign that he would bid him farewell.

_What a fool I am, he obviously will not come to say goodbye._ _He's probably hurt and I do not blame him ... He was right, I'm leaving him again._ The prosecutor thought, feeling sad.

Then closed his eyes, remembering the words that Maya had told him yesterday.

"_Maybe it doesn't make much difference for you to spend a year or more away from him, but it does for him, because he loves you!"_

_That is a lie._ _It makes difference to me too, because I love him._ _If It didn't I wouldn't be hesitating to go as I am now ... I never thought twice before going anywhere, but now ..._ He thought, opening his eyes, which were filled with tears.

_I'm really doing the right thing?_

**x-- x-- x**

"Oh God, don't tell me it's too late." Phoenix said, running toward the airport. Once inside, he began to look at all sides, looking for any sign of the prosecutor. He then looked in front of him and there he was, with his back turned to him, still not realizing his presence.

"Miles!" He called him, with a breathless voice.

Edgeworth heard Phoenix calling him and turned toward him, looking at him, still remaining silent, not knowing what to say.

Phoenix then came closer.

"Miles ... I'm sorry. I ... I was really being childish, I can't get me intruding on your work, and I understand that this trip is important for you ... " He said looking at the floor, not wanting Edgeworth to look at his eyes, which were filled with tears.

Edgeworth felt tears coming into his eyes, and before that Phoenix realized, the prosecutor was at his side, putting his arms around him and hugging him.

"Don't apologize Phoenix, I'm the one who has to apologize ... I'm the one who's leaving ... I'm the one who's hurting you. I'm sorry."

"Miles ... Don't apologize anymore. Even not wanting you to go, I understand that you have to go." Phoenix said, returning the hug.

He and Edgeworth stayed like this for some time, in silence, just enjoying these last moments that they had together. But Phoenix, knowing that their time was short, began to speak again.

"... I'll wait for you Miles. No matter how long I have to wait ... I would wait all my life if necessary." He said, looking into the prosecutor's eyes, tears falling from his eyes.

Edgeworth then closed his eyes, kissing Phoenix passionately, tears also falling from his eyes. Then moved away from Phoenix, looking into his eyes.

"Phoenix ... I've never hesitated to go on trips before, because I never had a real home, never had anyone who was waiting for my return ... But now is different ... because now I have someone who will wait for me, who will miss me when I'm away ... because now I have a home ... And my home is here with you. " He said, kissing Phoenix again.

They stayed like this until the time of his flight. Phoenix moved away from him slowly when he heard the boarding call.

"It's your flight." Phoenix said, feeling sad.

"...I know." Edgeworth replied with a sad smile on his face.

"I love you." Phoenix said, giving one last kiss on his boyfriend.

"I love you too." The prosecutor said, finally moving away from Phoenix, walking away, and stopping to look at Phoenix one last time before boarding.

The lawyer stood there, watching the plane going away, so he finally couldn't take it anymore, sitting on the floor and crying uncontrollably.

"_Farewell, my love…"_


End file.
